


ela ainda é a minha princesinha

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DESAFIO INKSPIRED – #TIPOSDEPAI]Danny só queria matar aquele garoto que ousara tocar sua filha, mas nem isso ele podia fazer…





	ela ainda é a minha princesinha

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HAWAII FIVE-0 (2010) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Leonard Freeman** , criador da série (1968 – 1980) e **Peter Lenkov** , diretor do remake (2010 – 2018) além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio [#TIPOS DE PAI](https://getinkspired.com/pt/blog/38896/post/121877/dia-dos-pais/) do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Frase escolhida: _Pai se eu te pego eu te rasgo moleque "aquele que se ver alguém olhando pra você já fecha a cara, e, quando você arruma um namorado, ele sempre o puxa para uma conversa a sós para dizer algo como 'vacila com a minha filha e eu mato você'. Você nunca vai deixar de ser neném dele"._
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> ela ainda é a minha princesinha - 13/08/2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**__ **

**_Tire as suas mãos da minha filha!!!_ **

* * *

 

— Eu vou matar aquele maldito. Eu juro que vou matar. Ele acha o quê? Que pode tocar na minha menininha?

— Danny se você não se acalmar, vai acabar morrendo do coração — pedia Steve preocupado com a saúde do outro.

— Eu não vou me acalmar. Ele ousou beijar ela e na minha frente. Ele é um idiota e eu vou matá-lo.

— Danno a Grace já não é mais uma criança, ela tem 18 anos. Não é mais uma menininha de 6.

— Mas ela sempre será minha menininha Steve, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer — ditou meio choroso e amuado.

— Se eu puder lhe consolar posso ajudar puxando a ficha criminal, se ele tiver uma é claro. E posso intimidá-lo. Isso te deixa mais tranquilo?

— Só se eu puder estar junto.

— Mas é claro — respondeu risonho. E assim passaram o resto da tarde planejando como atormentar o rapaz até ele desistir deixando assim Steve e Danny contente, menos Grace é claro…


End file.
